1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for exploring web sites over a global computer network (e.g., the Internet). More particularly, the present invention pertains to a system for employing an agent, character symbol, representation or icon for exploring web sites and for directing or providing users of the system with incentive to access certain sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever increasing span of the Internet, increased numbers of users access the Internet for various purposes. Such Internet use typically takes on three forms. The first is accessing specific web site addresses (e.g. URL's) by directly entering an address or selecting a desired address from a file of stored addresses (bookmarks). The second form is by searching, browsing or “surfing” the web to locate specific information sought or to simply view various content for entertainment, amusement or educational purposes. In the “surfing” context, numerous search engines are available to assist a user in locating the desired information. The third form is for interaction with other Internet users, such as by playing games, utilizing messaging services, chat rooms, etc., which provide for multiple Internet user interaction.
The Internet is also a relatively new source of advertising revenue, and marketing techniques are employed for directing or luring people to specific web sites to view products or services, or other information concerning the advertiser. In advertising through traditional forms of media, such as in print, radio or television, it is a primary goal to have the advertisement exposed to as many people as possible. In the Internet media this is accomplished by increasing the number of visitors or “hits” to a specific web site to maximize the number of visitors viewing the advertisement. Current marketing techniques to attempt to lure or attract users to specific sites are in the form of special offers available at a site, or in the form of banner advertisements which are located on the web pages and which, when accessed, typically provide a direct link to a web site operated under the authority of the banner advertisement sponsor or purchaser. The banner advertisement sponsor is typically not related to the web site owner on which the banner advertisement is displayed. By a visitor selecting a banner advertisement (e.g., by pointing and clicking with a mouse, etc.) the visitor is directed away from the host web page to a web page associated with the banner advertisement sponsor. This is a drawback to the owner of the host web page and can present a nuisance to the web page visitor. Moreover, due to the pervasive and widespread deployment of banner ads, such advertisements are typically ignored and, therefore, are ineffective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an entertaining system and method of using the Internet to locate and acquire user enhancements or upgrades to a character symbol or icon as well as special offers or coupons incidental to the character icon, for use by the system user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a novel advertising technique to attract Internet users to advertiser web sites by offering desired user incentives such as enhancements or upgrades to a character icon.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a novel educational, guiding and training system and method wherein character enhancements will be accessible upon navigating the Internet and locating information and/or correctly answering queries.